


Stranger danger (Larry Stylinson AU)

by Orghazmic_Larry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, But also Louis is vv feminine also ?, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feels, M/M, Punk Louis, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Louis, Self-Hatred, Texting, ily guys, its a sad one, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, online, stranger danger, stylinson, talking with strangers, text, vvvvv sad, what even is this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orghazmic_Larry/pseuds/Orghazmic_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis Tomlinson , finds a website called , talking with strangers and meets Harry Styles along the way. </p><p> </p><p>(Literally the worst discription ever made !)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Talk to stranger? Sign up 

Click 

Type in a username: Louistommo91  
Password: weedisgood7 

Congratulations you've made your account on TalkingWithStrangers.com

Pick a random chat room and start chatting now! 

Type a message.. 

LouisTommo91: Uh.. Hi? 

Hluvsrainbows: Hii 

LouisTommo91: So I saw this adthat said you could talk to strangers and isn't it ironic how your parents always say that you should never speak to strangers and yet here I am speaking to a random stranger, so, guess that means I'm a rebel. Hello stranger, I come in peace. 

Hluvsrainbows: hahaha that's true, names Harry by the way, guessing you go by Louis? x 

LouisTommo91: Tf does x mean 

Hluvsrainbows: Dunno, I just write it after sentences it's like my thing. 

LouisTommo91: speaking of things im confused about, what's with the username? It's so girly ha. 

Hluvsrainbows: it's not girly! And my sister picked it out so hush up. 

LouisTommo91: You did not just tell me, Louis Tomlinson to hush. 

Hluvsrainbows: I, Harry styles did tell you, Louis Tomlinson to hush. 

LouisTommo91: styles huh? I like that last name, also, you do realize that we both just gave away our last names to strangers.. You could be an axe murderer for all I know mister Harold styles. 

Hluvsrainbows: *Gasps* how did you know. 

LouisTommo91: Not funny. 

Hluvsrainbows: Is so funny, like me, wanna hear a joke? 

LouisTommo91: no 

Hluvsrainbows: well mr rude, what is a pig called that's into karate? 

LouisTommo91: no 

Hluvsrainbows: pork chop :D 

LouisTommo91: no 

Hluvsrainbows: Yes 

LouisTommo91: You're lucky I've taken a liking to you or else my laptop would be off right now. 

Hluvsrainbows: ha you like me 

LouisTommo91: I'm straight thank you, don't make me change my mind. 

Hluvsrainbows: mean :( 

LouisTommo91: sigh, I gotta go my dads home and.. I just really have to go. 

 

"Louis fucking Tomlinson what the fuck is this shit?" Louis heard his father scream, fuck, Louis thought. 

He's drunk again, he's always drunk.  
But Louis was afraid when his father came home drunk, he always beat Louis even when Louis didn't do anything. 

Hluvsrainbows: Aww why? Do you really have to? :( 

LouisTommo91: I'm sorry, here, you can have my kik, It's the same as this username. Alright? Message me tomorrow. 

Hluvsrainbows: Okay bye!!! :) by the way, my kik is, hazzagotstyle. 

A smile creeped onto Louis' face, then suddenly his smile faded as his father picked him up by his hair. 

"I fucking told you to clean the house and what do you do? Shit!" He threw him down onto the floor with power sending a sharp pain throughout Louis' entire body. 

"Fuck.." Louis mumbled under his breath. Louis wasn't one to cry but right now he felt weak, tears started to flow right out of his eyes making their way down his cheeks. 

"You're a worthless piece of fucking shit, you know that? I wish I hadn't got your dumb fucking mother pregnant with your ass." His father spat, his eyes blood shot from all the drugs and alcohol he had consumed. 

His father poured what was left in his beer bottle onto Louis, it fell all over him soaking him in alcohol. 

Louis was crying hard now, he hated showing his weak side but who wouldn't in a time like this? 

"Pathetic, clean yourself up, fucking dipshit." His father said as he made his way out of Louis' room, slamming the door shut. 

 

Louis grabbed his phone, and went to his kik app typing in Harry's username sending him a message 

 

Search.. 

[ Hazzagotstyle] 

Tap..  
Send a message?

LouisTommo91: I should just end my life 

He got a message back straight away 

Hazzagotstyle: No don't ! Please don't do that ! 

LouisTommo91: why shouldn't I? There's no point anymore, I need to shower I'll be back.. 

Hazzagotstyle: please promise me you won't hurt yourself? 

LouisTommo91: I won't, I promise. 

At least not today, Louis thought 

xx  
Louis sat his phone down and went into the bathroom, stripping down and turning on the shower. 

Louis' black fingernail polish was chipping, he loved it, needed to redo it again. 

He stepped into the shower leaning against the shower wall letting the hot fresh water pour down onto him easing some tension that was building up into his muscles. 

Louis was thinking about everything all at once, he always thought about stuff in the shower, he didn't even notice he was crying until he felt a warm tear stroll down his face. 

He hated feeling weak but that's all he could feel right now, he felt nothingness but somehow thinking about this 'Harry' guy made him feel better and he's only just met the lad. 

But he'll leave Louis just like all the rest of them have, he'll leave him and hate him for no reason just like everyone else does. 

His mum died when he was turning thirteen and he misses her, she seemed to be the only one who cared for him, his father used to abuse her  
Then when his father didn't have anyone to abuse after she died, he had Louis. He hurt him every day, even when he did nothing wrong. 

That's why Louis thinks he would be better off dead, he would be able to feel pain anymore it would all just en- 

His phone started to ring, he quickly turned off the shower and wiped his wet hands on the towel before heading into his bedroom to pick up his phone? He clicked accept and- 

"Louis? Is this your number? It's Harry." 

Louis' eyes widened, how did he even get his number? 

"Yes it's.. Its uh, me Louis, hi." Louis whispered lowly not wanting to disturb his father from his nap, he had passed out on the couch, beer bottle in hand.

"I was.. I was really worried because you said you'd be back and it's been over an hour." Harry explained clearly. 

"We've literally just met and you're already starting to worry about me? I'm impressed Harold." A smile crept into Louis' face, he grabbed boxers and slid them on holding his phone with his chin and shoulder. 

"Impressed huh? Am I that great?" his voice is fucking deep and ho- I'm straight, Louis thought. 

"Apparently so, well as you can plainly hear, I'm alive." Although inside I'm dead, Louis thought to himself. 

"I'm glad, well Louis, I've got to go I'm on my way to my sisters graduation right now. Message me later yeah?" Harry was smiling on the other end of the phone. 

"Promise, have fun at her graduation." Louis said slipping on a pair of sweatpants that looked like black skinnies. 

"I will, goodbye, LouisTommo91." 

"Bye stranger." 

 

Maybe clicking on that ad was a good idea after all

 

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Louis woke up , pressing his 'snooze' button a few times until he heard a ding go off. Assuming it was Harry messaging him a cute 

'Good morning Lou. Hope you woke up happy today. You deserve it.' 

Louis and Harry had been talking for over a month now and they've become extremely close.   
Louis unlocked his iPhone with his passcode stretching a bit letting out a small yawn, he smiled when he read the text from Harry, that said-

Hazzagotstyle: Morning lovely xx 

 

He lazily say up and rubbed his tired eyes, sending a text back. 

LouisTommo91: I'm not lovely, especially in the morning. But thank you anyways there Harold. 

Louis got out of bed rather slowly trying not to send sharp shooting pains throughout his body, his father came home rather late last night piss drunk and angry for no reason. 

As always, he took his anger out on Louis, and fuck. It hurt like hell. 

*Flashback/ the night before* 

"Get your ass out here!" Louis heard his father scream loudly, his heart jumping in his throat, pounding against his chest. Mouth starting to get dry, he was on the verge of an anxiety attack. 

He had those all the time it seemed, he's never told Harry about it, he would probably think he were crazy and not speak to him again and not speaking to Harry was far from what he wanted. 

"Louis I swear to fucking God, unlock this damn door before I fucking break it and you." Louis was curled up on his bed, trying to ignore his drunken father but that didn't last long. 

His father kicked the door so hard it cracked open, he walked over to his son and grabbed his arm ripping him out of his bed throwing him into the floor. 

It made Louis whimper, moving over to the wall, curling up, "P-Please don't, don't hurt me.." He put his arms over his head for protection. 

He tried to grab his phone from the night stand but his father laughed and took it from him, throwing it against the wall. 

"No! That was mi-" before Louis finished his sentence his father kicked him hard, Louis whimpered and started to cry, his father smirked. 

"You're so weak, just like your mother." He spat, "you know, one of these days I might actually kill you." 

His father grabbed his by the hair and picked him up from the floor, pinning him against the wall. 

"Why don't you just die already? Why don't you do it for me?" 

 

*flashback over* 

By the end of it, Louis was breathing hard and he couldn't catch his breath, he grabbed his phone and texted Harry. (Thankfully his phone only cracked.) 

LouisTommo91: Harrh I cantt breahte 

Hazzagotstyle: Louis you okay? Want me to call you? I'm calling you. 

His phone started to ring loudly, he answered it quickly so it wouldn't wake his sleeping drunk father up. 

"Louis? Lou? You okay? Talk to me." Harry said quickly. 

"M'dizzy harry, can hardly see my phone screen." Louis replied breathy 

"What's wrong? What happened?" Harry asked. 

 

"xiety ..tack.. Fuck wasn't post ..tell.. You.." Harry could hardly make out what Louis was saying it sounded jumbled up, "can't breathe." 

"Lou, Lou listen to me yeah? Stay with me. You're okay, you're going to be okay. Count to ten with me okay? Say it with me, One." 

"One" 

"Two" Harry said back. 

"Three." Louis said still breathy but better than before. 

"Four." 

"Five." 

"Six." 

"Seven" Harry said smiling, "you're doing great, now eight." 

"Nine." Louis said, calming down. 

"Ten, you okay?" Harry asked, now pacing along his floor in his room. 

 

"M'fine, m'just... You weren't supposed to know about me about.. About this about.." Louis trailed off. 

 

Harry was seriously confused with it all, why couldn't he breathe in the first place? What happened before this to trigger him? 

"Louis please tell me what happened." Harry practically begged. 

Louis lowered his voice almost like he were whispering, "my dad my.. He..." 

Harry widened his eyes.. Everything running through his mind at once, what did Louis' father do to him? 

"Louis, what the hell did he do you?" Harry questioned, not knowing if questioning him was a good idea. 

"He.. My.. He hurts me Harry." 

And that was it, the first person Louis has ever told on the outside world that his father abused him. And he told it to a total (not quite.) stranger. 

"Hurts you? How? Emotionally or physically?" Harry asked, biting down on his lip until he could feel the metallic blood spread through his mouth. 

"My whole side is bruised Harry, my ribs hurt and my head.. My head wouldn't stop bleeding." His voice cracked as he whispered to Harry through the phone. 

"Lou.." Harry was angry, angry at Louis' father and angry at himself for not being able to do anything about it, "where is your father now?" 

"Sleeping he-" 

"Louis where the fuck are you?!" David, (Louis' father.) yelled loudly and Louis flinched. 

"Harry I.. I have to go okay?" Louis' voice cracked, Harry's heart shattered at the sound. 

"What if he hurts you again what can I d-" 

Harry was cut off by Louis father barging in Louis' room,"Who the fuck are you talking to? Give me that phone." 

 

David snatched it from his sons hands, putting it up to my ear, "Whoever the hell this is, I swear to god if you ever and I mean ever call or contact my son again I will personally visit you and you won't be very happy." 

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Excuse me?" 

"I think you heard me clear enough, now, I really have things to do and you aren't worth my time kid, don't call my son again, and if I catch you calling him i won't be happy." David hung up, and that was that. 

"You can't do that dad!" Louis said, tears in his eyes. Harry was all the happiness he had, all of it, without him he most likely wouldn't even be here to begin with. 

 

David smirked, and walked over to his son grabbing his throat, "I see you still haven't cleaned your room like I asked, no wonder your mum took her own life. She hated you." He squeezed his throat harder making Louis make incoherent noises. 

"D-dad stop s-stop it.. Please I.." Louis kicked his father in the balls making his father stumble back holding his penis, as Louis took his phone, running out of his room and down the stairs. 

"No no no no no.." Louis chanted to himself, grabbing his backpack and running outside. 

 

"Get back here you little brat!" David quickly ran downstairs after him opening the front door looking left and right but Louis was too far gone, he couldn't see Louis anywhere when he looked outside, David sighed and shut the door. 

 

\-- 

LouisTommo91: Hazza 

Hazzagotstyle: Lou? What's wrong what happened? 

LouisTommo91: I ran away, I have literally no money, no food, what am I going to do? I have no place to go, half of my things are at my dads house but hell no I'm not going back there, he'll beat the living piss out of me fuck I hate my life. 

 

Hazzagotstyle: You can live with me, don't you live in Doncaster? Well I live in Cheshire, few hours away right? 

 

LouisTommo91: Harry you.. You don't have to do that, I'll get a job and.. And I'll live myself I'll get a flat and it'll be okay I'll be okay. 

Hazzagotstyle: Louis where are you? I can drive there, you're going to come and live with me, there's no way in hell in letting you live on your own Louis. I don't care if we just met a month ago, and we've only skyped a few times, I feel like I've known you for a my whole life and I really don't want you being alone on your own. 

LouisTommo91: You're really lucky I like you. Fine, I'll be at the Doncaster park, I play footie here sometimes. I'll just do that while I wait. 

Harry smiled, from ear to ear, yes of course he was happy Louis was coming to live with him. And they would be meeting for the first time, was Harry nervous? Yes, he was, extremely nervous, Harry liked Louis. Allot, he only hoped that Louis someday maybe would return the same feelings but Louis was straight so that won't happen any time soon. Or ever for that matter. No matter how much Harry wanted to care for the stranger in that way, he never could. (Or so he thought.) 

 

Hazzagotstyle: I'll see you in a bit, okay? 

LouisTommo: Okay :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well , I do hope you enjoyed that I mean it's my first time on this website and I'm probably doing literally everything wrong but I hope you guys liked it ! Give this a kudos aha


End file.
